


A Driving Lesson

by Rivulet027



Category: Law & Order: SVU
Genre: Collection: Purimgifts Day 1, Driving, Friendship, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-07
Updated: 2012-03-07
Packaged: 2017-11-01 14:25:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/357847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rivulet027/pseuds/Rivulet027
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fin gets it in his head to teach John how to drive. John doesn't really want to learn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Driving Lesson

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SailorSol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SailorSol/gifts).



> Disclaimer: I own nothing to do with Law and Order. This is just for fun.

[](http://s28.photobucket.com/albums/c245/Rivulet027/?action=view&current=law-order-svu148.jpg)

John Munch’s eyes narrowed as he took in the car keys that his partner was holding out to him. He watched the keys dangle between them and glared at the slightly amused look on Fin’s face. John glared and told him, “You promised me a lunch not a drive out to the middle of nowhere and…”

“It won’t kill you to drive around the parking lot,” Fin reasoned.

“It might.”

“It might not.”

John’s eyes narrowed, “I’m too old.”

“One lap around the parking lot,” Fin tempted, “and I’ll even pay for lunch.”

John eyed the keys, “Maybe I already know how to drive and this was my plan all along.”

“You told me you don’t know how to drive,” Fin pointed out.

“It’s a plausible excuse!”

“Are you saying that you lied to me?” Fin asked.

John gave a disgruntled huff and looked around the nearly empty parking lot.

“What are you going to do when I dent your car,” he challenged.

“You’re not going to dent my car.”

John glared.

“You wouldn’t do that.”

“Out of spite I might,” John teased.

Fin shook his head and dangled the keys.

“Out of hunger then.”

“One lap isn’t going to kill you,” Fin pushed.

John sank low into his seat and regarded the keys.

“Is there a traumatic reason you don’t want to learn how to drive?” Fin asked.

“I live in the city, isn’t that enough of a reason?” John reasoned.

“This is a parking lot,” Fin pointed out, “No angry drivers, no crazies, just a barely filled parking lot.”

John regarded the parking lot through the window.

“The weather’s not even bad,” Fin pointed out.

John rolled his eyes and grabbed the keys out of Fin’s hand. Fin grinned and they switched seats. John put the keys in the ignition and frowned at the steering wheel in front of him. Then he looked down at his feet, “Aren’t there supposed to be three pedals?”

“Not on an automatic.”

John frowned and glared at the mirrors, “How do I adjust these things?”

He let Fin teach him how to adjust the mirrors and then took his time getting them just right as he complained about how cars never felt safe. Finally he stared back down at the wheel. He twisted one of the knobs and frowned at the fluid that suddenly sprayed on the windshield.

“How do I work the lights?” he asked, trying to keep the twinkle out of his eye as he noticed the exasperated look on Fin’s face.

“You don’t need the lights.”

“This could take awhile,” John reasoned, “I might need them.”

Fin’s eyes narrowed.

John smirked, “Where’s first?”

“You just have to put it in drive.”

“While I out of habit reach for a clutch?” John attempted to clarify.

Fin glared.

John turned back to the wheel, “I’m going to assume D equals drive and P is park?”

“Just give me the keys back.”

John smiled and happily switched places again. As he snapped his seatbelt in place he decided, “You still owe me dinner.”

“How you figure?” Fin asked as he pulled out of the parking lot and headed them back home.

“I got behind the wheel.”

“You didn’t actually move the car.”

“You took the keys away from me before I could,” John pointed out.

Fin shook his head.

“Tell you what,” John tried, “If you buy me dinner I promise to come to you first if I ever decide I want to get my license.”

Fin smiled and shook his head, “Deal.”


End file.
